


Coming

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic.  Barbara is angry with Tommy, but he doesn't know why.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

Barbara climbed into the Bristol and slammed the door shut. I winced, but wisely didn’t say a word.

“Drive.”

The venomous delivery made me obey immediately, putting the car into drive and pulling onto the road, while she sat next to me, her arms folded, a sour expression on her face.

“Are you proud of yourself?”

The question took me by surprise.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh, you will be.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Of course, you don’t.”

“Barbara, if I’ve somehow offended you then please just tell me, I’ve never been good at guessing games.”

“That would be too easy. I suggest you use the journey to think about how you’ve behaved today, and perhaps the answer will come to you.”

I glanced in her direction, becoming confused as I was sure I’d seen a hint of a smile on her face as she’d turned away to stare out of the window at the passing scenery. Returning my focus to the road, I pondered on her words, unable to think of anything I had done that could have resulted in her temper.

When we arrived outside her flat twenty minutes later, I was still none the wiser. I brought the car to a gentle standstill and waited.

“Well?” Impatience was evident in her tone.

“I’m sorry Barbara.”

She interrupted me. 

“What for?”

“That’s the problem, I have no idea, but I’ve obviously upset you so I feel I should apologise.”

“Apologies are worthless if the reason for them is unknown.”

“Then tell me what I’ve done so I can apologise properly, and we can move on!”

She spun in her seat to face me, “you really don’t know?”

“No, I don’t!”

“Then let me remind you. Lunch.”

I frowned quizzically, “lunch? I don’t understand. What about lunch?”

She raised her eyes skyward as if looking for divine inspiration. “Most people manage to consume a sandwich and a bottle of water without turning it into foreplay!”

“I… what?”

She reached into her bag, retrieving a bottle of water. Running her hand up and down it, she twisted off the lid, licked her lips, took a long draught, swallowed, then moaned loudly.

“Ringing any bells?”

“It wasn’t intentional, I was hot and thirsty.”

“You weren't the only one! Intentional or not, it had a rather dramatic effect on me, which wasn’t welcome as I then had to spend the entire afternoon trying not to jump you in front of Winston and Stuart.”

“You should have said something.”

“Sir, my knickers are damp, and I’ve got an overwhelming urge to drag you into the nearest empty room and ask you to fuck me over the desk. Yeah, I can see that not raising any eyebrows amongst our colleagues.”

“There’s no one here now.”

Silently, she opened the door and climbed out. I waited, confused. She ducked her head and stared at me.

“What?”

“Are you coming?”

I grinned at her wickedly, finally cottoning on. “Not yet.”

“Well, if you don’t get out of this car you never will be, because I’m not testing the Bristol’s suspension in full view of my neighbours.”

She didn’t need to say anything more.


End file.
